Brothers
by Jadelioness
Summary: Mokuba had a terrible day at school and only Seto can make him feel better. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Warning**: Incest, underage sex, other things like that.  
**Author's Note**: This was written as a Christmas gift for Nikki7716.

Seto was in his study working on a proposal when he heard someone run down the hallway and slam a door. Kaiba paused in his typing, wondering whether he should go check on his brother or if it was better to leave him be.

He decided to at least make sure he was alright. He saved his progress, little that it was, and went to the end of the hall where Mokuba's room was. He was prepared to knock softly on the door, but paused when he heard muffled sobs coming from the other side. Seto opened the door quietly to find his brother sprawled across his bed, sobbing into a pillow.

Seto let himself in and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Mokuba's back and stroking the strands of hair that were stuck to his face when he turned to look at him.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" he asked quietly, still rubbing the younger boy's back.

Mokuba sat up and sniffled. "Everybody hates me!" he wailed. "Everyone always makes fun of me for being the rich geeky kid and I always get beat up and I have no friends and everybody hates me!"

Seto wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him close. Mokuba quickly abandoned the pillow and latched on to his brother instead, crying all over his shirt.

"Shh...It's okay. Not everyone hates you, it just seems like that sometimes," Seto said soothingly.

"No, nobody likes me," Mokuba whimpered. "I don't have any friends and I always have to sit by myself at lunch and it's awful!"

Seto petted his hair, smoothing it down. "What about Noa? And Shizuka? I thought they were your friends?"

Mokuba shook his head, "Noa tells everyone I'm a rich spoiled brat and I think I am better than everyone and now Shizuka doesn't want to be my friend anymore!"

Mokuba buried his face in his brother's chest again, crying until he couldn't anymore. Seto stroked his hair and whispered encouragements in his ear, letting his brother cry himself out.

"Things like this never last long in middle school, Mokuba. Everyone will forget about what Noa said soon and move on to something else. Don't worry about it. And don't let anyone know it affected you," Seto told his brother gently once he had stopped crying.

"Really?" Mokuba asked, rubbing at the tear stains on his cheeks.

"Yeah," Seto responded, ruffling his hair and standing to leave so he could go back to work.

Mokuba tightened his grip, however, refusing to let the older Kaiba leave. "Don't leave me," he pleaded. "Make me feel better."

Seto froze in his attempts to unlatch his brother.

"I told you we can't do that anymore, Mokuba," Seto said sternly.

"Please, big brother? Just this once?" he asked, his eyes filling with tears again as he stared pleadingly at his brother.

Seto sighed and sat back down on the bed. "I said 'no' Mokuba."

Mokuba wouldn't give up, but nuzzled into the collar of his shirt, whispering 'please' over and over until Seto finally gave in.

"Okay, okay. Lie down," Mokuba brightened a bit and laid back on his back as his brother requested. Seto stretched out next to him, leaning over him a bit to press his lips softly to his brother's.

Mokuba sighed happily and opened his mouth to let Seto in. The older Kaiba kissed him thoroughly, exploring every inch of his brother's mouth while his hand slid under the younger boy's shirt and began to pull it off.

Seto broke the kiss, pulling Mokuba's shirt over his head and sitting up to unbutton his own. Mokuba stayed where he was, breathing a bit heavily and delightfully flushed in anticipation.

When Seto had his own shirt off, he leaned over his brother again, running his fingers up and down Mokuba's undeveloped chest and stomach. He rubbed his thumb over his brother's nipples, smiling when he moaned softly and leaned into the touch. He kissed his neck tenderly, careful not to leave any marks, and let his mouth move down to kiss across his shoulders and down his chest, replacing his fingers with his tongue at Mokuba's pert little nipples. His brother moaned breathily and arched his back into the contact as Seto swirled his tongue around the little nubs, occasionally grazing them with his teeth.

As Mokuba's cried became more desperate, Seto pulled back and began unbuttoning his brother's pants, sliding them down and off to release Mokuba's juvenile erection.

The younger Kaiba mewled delightfully as his brother engulfed his member in his hot mouth, sucking gently.

Mokuba tried to buck into that warm mouth, but Seto carefully held his hips down, teasing him relentlessly.

"Big brother, please!" Mokuba panted, struggling beneath Seto not to come. Seto chuckled and pulled back. He inserted two of his fingers into his own mouth and sucked on them for a moment, and then withdrew them and nudged at Mokuba's entrance.

"Are you sure Mokuba?" he asked before going any further.

"Yes, yes, please!" Mokuba cried desperately, trying to impale himself on those fingers. With Mokuba's conformation, Seto slowly pushed a finger in, stopping when Mokuba cried out.

"No," the black haired youth panted, "Don't stop...I want...I want it."

Seto nodded, kissing his brother gently and sliding the finger in all the way. Mokuba was breathing hard beneath him as he twisted his finger around, working another one in and scissoring back and forth. Mokuba moaned and squirmed, whispering for more.

Seto moved his fingers around a bit more, and then withdrew them. He sat back to pull off his own pants, shedding them completely.

He kissed Mokuba, a bit harder than usual, and slid in with one swift stroke.

Mokuba cried out and fisted his hands in Seto's hair as his brother bore into him. Seto kissed him, softer this time and ran his hands over his brother's small body, touching any part of him he could reach as he started to move.

Mokuba mewled and moaned beneath him, thrusting up to meet his brother thrust for thrust. Seto reached between them and wrapped his large hand around Mokuba's length, pumping him gently as he pounded into him.

Mokuba came in an instant, crying Seto's name loudly as he spurted on Seto's hand. The elder Kaiba gritted his teeth as his brother's already tight channel constricted even more in his orgasm, sending him over the edge as well.

Seto pulled out of his brother and cleaned them up. He lay down on the bed next to Mokuba and held him in his arms.

"Feel better now?" he murmured into his hair.

Mokuba nodded against him. "Yes."

Seto squeezed his brother and resigned to forfeit the proposal until tomorrow as Mokuba drowsed quietly against his chest.


End file.
